Dancing Lessons
by hm15
Summary: Leonard wants to surprise Penny on her night out with the girls and Raj. L/P story, just a few short chapters, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**What happens when I'm bored at 4 in the morning and I've been scrolling through the forums a little too much. I saw this idea on the forum but it was so early I can't remember who said it so I'm very sorry I'll try and figure it out!**_

* * *

Wednesday

"So do you wanna go see a movie tomorrow night or something?" Penny asked as she smiled up at Leonard, who was sat on the end of her sofa. Penny was laying on her back with her head in his lap and her feet dangling off the other end.

"Ah you know I'd love to but I have a symposium to go to. Sorry honey." Leonard was lying. He'd been lying for the past month about his whereabouts every Thursday night and was surprised Penny hasn't realised yet. "I'll come over afterwards though okay?"

"Mm fine." She mumbled and began to sit up. "We have to do something though, I'm out Friday with Bernadette, Amy and Raj."

"Ohh yes, Raj tells me you're going dancing?" Leonard asked sounding interested, even though he knew exactly what was happening on Friday.

"Uh huh, he's a good addition to girls night. He buys us drinks too, it's great not having to spend my money!" Penny beamed. Her expression changed as she moved closer to Leonard and draped her arms over his shoulders. "You need to come dancing one night."

Leonard shook his head and raised his eyebrows at Penny. "I really don't think so! You know I can't dance..." Again another lie, Leonard had discovered he actually wasn't bad at dancing. Granted his co-ordination wasn't great but after taking dancing lessons for the last month, he'd picked up a few moves, he just needed to practise them on someone other than Howard or the older ladies who attended the classes, and in a real club not the community hall.

"Pleaseeee!" Penny whined as she slumped down on his chest. Leonard laughed and shook his head. "Mm, maybe I picked the wrong nerd to date. You're the only one that doesn't dance you know."

"...Sheldon doesn't dance?"

"Ohh yes he does, he came dancing with us before you know."

"What, no way? You didn't spike his drink again did you? He told me what happened with Will and-"

"NO! Him and Amy danced in this Korean waltz place, they were adorable!"

"I really can't imagine that." Leonard paused as Penny curled up on his chest and nuzzled into his neck. He sighed. "Okay, maybe, maybe one day... I'll come dancing..."

Penny sat bolt upright and looked at him with a smile. "Seriously?!"

"Mm, one day I said-"

"Well then, until that day you'll have to make it up to me somehow." Penny said slowly as she ran her hand up his chest.

"Oh yeah, and how will I do that?" Leonard questioned, cocking his head the side, fully aware of what Penny was getting at.

She leant in and kissed him hard on the lips, he kissed her back and eagerly tugged Penny onto his lap. He held her in place with his hands on her hips and deepened the kiss. "Lets go to my room" Penny said between kisses as she stood and took Leonard's hand, dragging him off to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday

Leonard was just leaving for the evening dance class with Howard as Penny rounded the corner, returning from work. He was carrying a duffel bag with clothes to change into at the hall in case he ran into Penny, where as Howard had gone full out; sparkly shirt, disco pants and a fluorescent dickie.

"Hey guys, off to your science thingy?" Penny asked as she kissed Leonard on the cheek and gave Howard a questioning look.

"What?" Howard questioned.

Leonard quickly elbowed him in the ribs, and fake laughed. "Ha, funny Howard, and yes we're off to the symposium."

Howard raised his eyebrows and Leonard glared at him. "Oh right, yeah. I was only joking..." He trailed off looking confused.

"Howard, why are you wearing your sports turtle neck and all your dance clothes for a symposium?" Penny laughed, feeling the material between her fingers.

"Oh, because I like to, erm, I do erm...lunges! I do lunges while the professor speaks..."

"What why?" Penny asked raising her eyebrow at the two men.

"To stop leg cramps, they're common in the lecture halls." Leonard quickly added, hoping Penny wouldn't notice him starting to sweat.

"Right... Okay well you boys have fun. I'll see you later?"

"Sure." Leonard kissed Penny and pushed Howard down the stairs.

"Dude, what the hell?" Howard questioned as they reached the 3rd floor.

"Penny doesn't know I'm doing these dance lessons, it's kind of a surprise!"

"Ohh, I see. I kind of figured you wouldn't be dancing for fitness purposes."

* * *

Penny had gone across the hall to see what Sheldon was up to, mainly so she could pass the time till Leonard was back. Her and Sheldon were sat on his couch watching Star Trek. Sheldon was intently watching the screen where as Penny had her head rested on the arm of couch. Her eyes kept fluttering closed but Sheldon tapped her legs to wake her up, claiming she'd miss the good bits.

The credits rolled and Penny dragged herself up and began to walk towards the door.

"Thanks for a _really_ fun evening Sheldon, but I'm going home to wait for Leonard now." She said sarcastically

"You're welcome Penny. It's good to see you starting to enjoy science fiction after all these years."

Penny opened the door to reveal Leonard on the other side, fumbling for his key. He was slightly red faced and a bit out of breath, still wearing his sports clothes that he wore for dancing. '_Crap_' he thought.

"Hey, what's with the sports clothes?" Penny asked cocking her head to the side and looking him up and down. "You don't have to change to climb the stairs you know." She grinned, noticing how out of breath he was.

Leonard thought for a moment. He definitely didn't want to tell Penny the truth as that would ruin his plans, but he hated lying to her.

"Well, erm, the symposium finished early so I uhh, I went to the gym at the university..."

"Hmm, well you are a little sweaty." She commented when she grabbed Leonard's hand and lead him to her apartment.

Leonard dropped his bag by the couch and flopped down, his breathing now recovered. Penny closed the door and stood in front, looking down at him.

"So how come you're going to the gym now then?"

Leonard smiled up at her and grabbed her hand, pulling Penny onto his lap. "Well, I dunno. Do some exercise, build up my muscles..." He shrugged and trailed off when Penny pursed her lips, trying not to smile. "Hey, don't laugh."

"No, no I'm not. I just can't imagine you on a treadmill or something!" She said now grinning.

"Whatever, I'm going to take a shower." He said, pushing Penny onto the sofa beside him. He walked into her bedroom and paused in the doorway. "Feel free to join me." He called back. Penny smiled and jumped to her feet, skipping into the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday

Leonard was laying on his stomach on Penny's bed, surrounded by clothes, watching her try on various dresses. Penny had got him over to help her pick a dress to wear that night but Leonard said she looked good in everything, which wasn't helping.

"Ok, how about this one?" Penny asked as she twirled around. "And don't just say it looks good because that's not helpful."

Leonard looked up and smiled. He wanted to say how good she looked in every dress but he did what she asked. "Well, the colour is really nice and the skirt bit goes out when you spin around, is that the look you're going for or?"

"Ahh, I don't know help me!" She whined.

"Put the tight pink one back on, you looked good in that one." Leonard grinned.

"Fine okay." Penny said as she pulled the dress over her head and leant over the bed in her underwear rummaging around the pile of clothes for the dress.

Once she found it, she got Leonard to zip her up and turned around to face him. "So this one?" She asked looking in her mirror. The dress was bright pink and fitted her in the right places, clinging to her slim, yet curvy figure.

"Oh yeah definitely." Leonard said with his eyes wide, looking her up and down. "Come back here though."

"What, why?"

"So I can take that dress back off."

Friday Evening

Penny, Bernadette and Amy entered the boys apartment to collect Raj. Penny was the pink dress Leonard chose, Bernadette in a short black strappy dress and Amy in a long floral one with a green cardigan.

"You look hot!" Howard said, eyeing up his wife and kissing her.

"Er, thanks Howard. Raj you ready?" Bernadette asked.

"Yep, let me just get my jacket."

Leonard walked down the hallway and smiled at them. "You look beautiful." He said to Penny, walking over to her and holding her waist. "Nice dress choice by the way."

"Mm, yeah picked it myself." Penny said smiling.

"Right..." Leonard laughed as he leaned in to kiss her.

Amy looked at the couples kissing and laughing and longed for the same intimacy with Sheldon. She coughed loudly and glared at him. Sheldon looked up from his spot and looked awkwardly at her.

"Amy, you look pretty tonight" He mumbled.

"Thank you Sheldon, right we ready to get going now?"

Howard said goodbye and sat back down on the couch, but it took Leonard and Penny a lot longer to let each other go. They'd break apart briefly, only for Leonard to pull Penny back into him and kiss her again. Eventually, Amy interrupted them and pulled Penny out of the apartment by the arm.

"See you later"

* * *

Penny, Bernadette and Amy were standing around a tall black table waiting for Raj to return from the bar.

"So I've got a vodka martini-"

"Ohh yes that's mine" Penny smiled grabbing the glass.

"White wine for you Bernadette, and a long island ice tea for Amy."

Penny laughed at Amy as she began to sip her drink. "You know, Sheldon's a fan of that drink."

"Yes, he recommend it to me. But he said not to have too many as it may result in my vomiting on people's front lawns. I didn't quite understand the second part."

A little while later, they were all in the middle of the club dancing. Penny, Bernadette and Raj swayed their hips in time with the music where as Amy stood rigidly moving her arms around.

"I think someone needs a little more to drink." Penny giggled, pointing at Amy.

"No no, I'm quite alright." Amy tried to convince them by kicking her legs around.

Bernadette laughed while drunkenly grabbing Penny's hand and threw her arms in the air, jumping to the music.

Raj turned to Amy. "Here, look, like this!" He moved his hips, encouraging her to follow. Amy attempted to copy his movements but tripped slightly in her yellow heels.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" She yelled to Raj over the music as he held her arm.

"I'll go get more drinks, stay with the girls."

Amy made her way over to the table where Penny was catching her breath and Bernadette was moving her chair up and down.

"Amy, you should totally bring Sheldon next time." Penny grinned as Amy pulled up a stool.

"No, he's not a fan of loud music and alcohol induced dancing, he can tolerate slower music and slow dancing though."

"Well you're just in luck ladies, the dude at the bar said it's slow dancing tonight." Raj shouted as he put their drinks on the table.

"Ohh when?" Penny asked, sipping on her drink.

"A few minutes he said they're changing the music, so who wants to be my partner then?"

"Sorry Raj, Bernadette's my partner tonight. I'm sure Amy will dance with you, right Ames?"

"I look forward to it!"

They finished their drinks just as the music changed. Penny pulled Bernadette's arm to the dance floor as Raj followed Amy down the steps to join them. Penny and Bernadette screamed with laughter as they danced together, watching Raj and Amy slow dance. Penny wasn't sure why, but she turned around to look at the entrance the club, and there was Leonard.


	4. Chapter 4

"Leonard?" Penny eyes grew wide as she stepped away from Bernadette and sloppily walked towards him. "What are you doing here?" She giggled.

"Hey, you wanted me to come dancing right? Well here I am!" He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Leonard could taste the alcohol on her lips and could tell she was drunk by the way she was laughing.

"Come with me." She grinned, curling her fingers around his and pulling him into the crowd of dancing people.

Penny stopped in the middle and turned around to face Leonard. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body into his and Penny put her arms back around his neck. They swayed to the music and much to Penny's surprise, Leonard kept in time _and_ didn't trip over. He twirled her around, just like he was taught in class which caused Penny to giggle like a little school girl.

"Where the hell you learn to do that?" Penny grinned, locking fingers with him and pushing herself against him.

"Uh well... I..." Leonard stuttered, he cleared his throat and looked at Penny. "I've been taking dancing lessons with Howard so I could come and surprise you as you've been asking me to come for ages so yeah..." He trailed off a little awkwardly.

Penny looked into his eyes and threw herself around his neck, kissing him hard. Leonard held her lower back as she pulled away. "Leonard this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, you know that?"

Leonard shrugged and pulled her closer as they continued to dance, pressed tightly against each other. Penny rested her head on his shoulder, occasionally looking up to see Amy trying to convince Raj or Bernadette to dance with her, and Leonard rested his on top of hers, with his face in her hair, closing his eyes.

* * *

30 minutes later, the club started to clear. Amy and Bernadette were sat with Raj, who had drink a little too much, whereas Leonard and Penny were still holding each other, even though the club was now almost empty. Amy tapped them on the shoulder and told them it was time to leave. Penny reluctantly removed her arms from Leonard's neck and started to follow Amy, but Leonard grabbed her hand and pulled her back into him, kissing her hard on the lips. Penny laughed and half heartedly pushed him away until Leonard gave up and turned Penny around, putting his arms around her waist and lazily walking behind her towards the exit, occasionally kissing her neck.

Amy stared at the couple, and sighed, dragging Raj and Bernadette out the door, closely followed by Penny and Leonard. The 5 of them stood outside the club, awaiting their taxis. Leonard was behind Penny with his arms tightly wrapped around her to keep her warm but mainly to stop her falling over in her heels which she had become unsteady on as the night came to an end and the alcohol had hit her system, while Raj was bent over heaving and gagging on the side walk.

The taxi arrived and they all climbed in. Raj had his head hanging out the window and Bernadette fell asleep in the back seat. Leonard was the only sober one left so he felt responsible to get his friends home safely. Once back at the apartment, he helped Howard get Bernadette into his car then let Amy sleep in his bed and left Raj passed out on the couch, with a bucket next to his head, much to Sheldon's annoyance at the unannounced guests filling the apartment.

He returned to the taxi, paid the driver and woke Penny who was sleeping on the back seats. She smiled and pulled his shirt collar towards her.

"Hey you." She grinned up at Leonard who was now hovering over her. They kissed until the taxi driver coughed, signalling he wanted to get going. Leonard's arms went under her knees and around her back, lifting her out the taxi and helped her stand in the parking lot in her 6 inch heels.

"It might be easier if you take those off, we have a lot of stairs to climb." Leonard said looking down at the shoes as she drunkenly walked towards the building, clutching Leonard's arm.

"I think you might be right genius." She replied, whilst giggling, she leaned on Leonard's shoulder to remove her shoes and handed them to him once they were off.

* * *

In her apartment, Leonard helped Penny out her dress and into pyjamas. He sat on the edge of the bath as she clumsily removed her make up, laughing when she'd miss bits until she eventually gave up and fell onto the bed.

"That tired huh?" Leonard smiled as he took off his jacket.

"Drunk and tired, not a good mix" She said flatly.

"At least you have 2 days to recover till work though."

Penny groaned "Don't even mention work, just come over here."

She held out her arm and grabbed Leonard's hand, dragging him into bed. Penny laid on his chest, with her arm draped over his shoulder, playing with the curls of hair on the back of his neck like usual as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you for tonight Leonard." She whispered after a few minutes.

"You should thank Raj, he paid for most of your drinks!" He joked, not realising how serious Penny was.

"No listen, I honestly wasn't expecting you to turn up, and just, well it was an amazing surprise and it really means a lot to me, you know..."

Leonard hugged Penny tighter against his body, and moved his hand up and down her side. "I know it does, and if it means a lot to you, then it means a lot to me."

* * *

_**finally got this chapter up, sorry for the wait! think i'll finish it here, this wasn't as long as i wanted it to be but i'm not a dancer so i don't know how to write about dancing haha sorry hope it was ok! thanks everyone for reading!**_

_**H x**_


End file.
